


Treat Him Right

by PeacefulPhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Golden Boy Gavin, Guns, Just a touch of murder, Mostly just a lot of banter, crime spree, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulPhoenix/pseuds/PeacefulPhoenix
Summary: Gavin gets bored sitting around the penthouse all day. It's about time Michael took him out to have some fun at the expense of the town.





	

Gavin was stretched out lavishly across the couch, posed as if he were a model and the camera were about to start flashing any moment now. His makeup was perfect, golden eyeliner winged perfectly and sunglasses nearly falling off his face and yet somehow fitting whatever look he was going for. 

If you asked Michael, it was all way too extravagant. I mean, really. They were inside. What was the point of the sunglasses. Not to mention that he’d lost count of the times he’d seen Gavin beat to hell and bleeding. No amount of makeup or nail polish was going to change that. But hell, if it made him happy, who was Michael to judge. 

The two had headquarters to themselves for now. Calling it headquarters always made it sound so official and fancy and Michael found himself unable to call it that, even if the word never left his head. It was a damn apartment. A penthouse that Geoff had bought for himself in the early day of the crew with his profits. It had been so nice back then that the whole crew had spent most of their time together here.

Now Geoff had a much nicer penthouse all to himself. Michael hadn’t even seen it yet and Gavin only had a couple times. And that was saying something seeing as Gavin had lived with Geoff for a good while even before the crew got together. 

Michael wouldn’t go so far as to say the Fake’s penthouse was a shithole, but it kind of was. The aftermath from countless missions and heists had left the carpets bloodstained beyond repair and supplies were everywhere. Ammo peppered the floor as though someone had just dropped an entire box and neglected to pick it up. The official ammo storage was, at this point, so disorganized and mixed up that getting the free ammo there was harder than just buying it.

The only thing in the apartment that hadn’t been trashed was the entertainment console. The tv was brand new, 4K, and strung up with surround sound speakers, hung from the ceiling around the room. It had taken them 3 days to get that setup, even working together. In hindsight, it might have been quicker if they just let two people work on it. Nearly a dozen consoles crowded the shelves below the TV, all wired and ready to play at any time with controllers perched neatly atop each.

Games were organized carefully on a shelf just to the side of the tv. All the games were in the correct boxes and all the games for the same console were grouped together. Michael had about had a fit when Gavin sent the whole thing toppling one time. This was his baby. There was a badly patched hole in the wall that still got Michael a little grumpy any time he looked too long at it. 

Gavin rolled suddenly, flipping onto his stomach and crossing his legs behind his back. “Michael,” he cooed in that ridiculous british accent of his. How anyone could find it sexy he had yet to figure out. “I’m bored. Let’s go out.”

“And do what?” Michael asked, pulling out his phone to flip through his apps. If he looked at Gavin he’d just get those puppy dogs. It’s not that he couldn’t say no, cause he totally could, it’s just he didn’t feel like seeing it. “Cause I’m not going shopping for makeup again. We were there for two hours last time.” Seriously, how does it take two hours to buy eyeshadow! They ended up getting the first one he looked at anyways.

It wasn’t really clear if Gavin was squawking or huffing indignantly. Either way, it was funny as shit and Michael allowed himself a little cackle. “Oh come on, you looked so pretty all done up, Michael!” Okay so maybe he’d let himself get his makeup done while they were there. That could have been part of why it took two hours. And he had looked fine as fuck but that wasn’t the point.

Oh hell yeah, Fallout Shelter. That was a good game to do while talking to someone. “Answer’s no, boi. Why don’t you go with Jeremy or Mica. I think they’re into that shit.” Well, Jeremy wasn’t exactly into makeup per say. He just seemed to be into whatever anyone else was into. 

“I don’t want to go out with them. I want to go out with you,” Gavin huffed, giving up the model pose and sitting up just to cross his arms over his chest. “You never go out with me anymore. It’s always Geoff or Ryan or Jeremy.” 

Okay so maybe ignoring him wasn’t the best move right now. Michael slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket and finally met Gavin’s eyes. Instantly, his face lit up a little. “Alright, we can go out. But don’t think I’m just doing this because you tried to guilt trip me,” Michael added, point a finger in Gavin’s general direction. “And I get to call the shots.” Gavin had no objection. 

Gavin stood, stretching his arms above his head and pulling the edge of his button down up his stomach. Michael did the modest thing and looked away as he stood up and shook his jacket so it sat better on his shoulders. “So where are we going?” Gavin asked, thumbs tucked into his back pockets. 

“It’s a surprise, Gavvers. But you might want to grab your gun,” he commented with a cocky grin as he slung his shotgun over his shoulder like he was on the poster for an action movie or something. Honestly though, his everyday life put most action movies to shame. He’d earned it. 

Gavin disappeared into the gun room and Michael pulled out his phone. This could take a while. Not only did Gavin usually take forever choosing exactly which gun to take but he also usually forgot the combo for the locker. “Michael!” came his whine not a second after the thought floated through Michael’s head. Yup.

“32-15-6,” Michael called back without looking up. They really had to get him a lock with a key or something. This was getting downright ridiculous. 

15 minutes later, Gavin reemerged, golden pistol grasped in his hands. It just served to make his rings look even flashier. Michael would question the decision to buy it but he was the Golden Boy after all. “Just in time,” Michael commented as he slipped away his phone. “Our ride should be here any second.” There was something to his smile that had Gavin downright giddy. 

He was almost too excited to ask any questions. Almost. “So we’re not taking one of our cars?” Michael shook his head like Gavin should have known better.

Without saying anything more, Michael headed for the elevator. If he’d said almost anything, it’d be no secret what they’d be cruising in tonight. And where’s the fun in that. The ride down was filled with nervous energy and silence. Like most times actually. He made a mental note to remind Geoff it was a stupid idea to get an apartment so high up. The damn building shook sometimes for Christ’s sake. 

Gavin’s eyes absolutely lit up when he saw. “Michael, you didn’t!” He practically hung off Michael’s jacket as he squealed. “For me?”

“I gotta treat my boy right, don’t I?”

Right outside the apartment building sat a cop car with lights flashing, cops standing just a few feet away talking to the building manager. It really was too easy to make one of these calls. Just report a small crime and they’d come running. Michael’d used a lover’s quarrel this time.

Strolling out of the building without a care in the world, Michael leaned over to Gavin, who was still hanging off his arm. “Go make a distraction would you, darling?” 

“Delighted too.” Gavin strutted away without another word, walking right up to the cops. “Hello boys,” he purred, flashing a winning smile. “What brings you here? Protecting us from all the criminals running around, I hope.” His looks and voice alone were usually a good enough distraction but the flirting sure didn’t hurt. 

Michael crept up behind them, nonchalantly and slowly enough to not cause a stir, until he was standing mere inches from one of the officers. It was easy to find the keys. They hung from a keychain on the guy’s belt. Amateur. He was able to get it off with no fuss. 

A nod to Gavin signalled that they were good and just as quickly as he’d picked the conversation up, Gavin disengaged. “Alright, nice talking to you lads! Thanks for the ride.” He said it so casually that they didn’t realize until too late. Specifically, they realized when Michael and Gavin opened the doors to the car in unison, got in, and started the engine. 

They were long gone before the cops could do anything about it. “HA! Take that you pigs!” Michael called out the window before breaking off into a stream of cackling laughter. Gavin joined in with his guffaws. When they finally died off, Michael tossed a yellow ski-mask to Gavin. “Put that on,” he instructed, trying to put on his own one handed while still driving. It went better than expected. 

“But Michael, I look so nice!” Michael shot him a look and Gavin sighed. “Fine, fine.” They both knew that Jack would kill them if they got their faces all over the news committing some nothing crime. Everyone in Los Santos would know it was them anyways. The outfits were dead giveaways. But the outfits weren’t evidence. Just circumstantial. Jack had explained the whole thing one time. Let’s just say that Michael was pretty sure his job was easier than a lawyer’s. 

They pulled to a stop in front of a jewelry store, the sound of sirens wailing somewhere behind them. Yeah, that probably wouldn’t be a problem. “Ready to get some new accessories, Gavvy?” 

Gavin let the cocking on his gun answer for him. The exited the car in sync, already flashing their guns as they walked in the door. “I’m gonna need your nicest stuff for my friend here,” Michael announced, tossing a bag to the ground in front of him. 

“Everyone else, get on the ground,” Gavin instructed, gun aimed at someone arbitrarily. When no one moved he rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to his right. The gun went off with a loud bang and the man fell to the floor with a scream and clutching his leg. “We’re not just here for a laugh.” Well… Not entirely accurate. 

Michael cast a glance at Gavin out the side of his eye but didn’t say anything. He had never been a big fan of the needless violence but then again, he wasn’t exactly opposed to it either. It got the job done. Everyone dropped to the floor except for the few staff who scurried to do as instructed. Out came the most glittery, expensive jewels, prompting a series of oo’s and ah’s from Gavin. 

Those sirens were getting louder now. “We’ve got to go,” Michael stated, grabbing his partner’s arm. “5-0 incoming any second.” 

He was waved off as Gavin picked up another necklace to check it out. “Oh this one’s really nice. Do you have anything else like this one?” The poor salesperson was trembling so bad. Sometimes Michael forgot what it must be like to be faced with the enigma that was Gavin. He’d swing from cheery to violent and back in no time flat. 

“Now.” 

“We just damn got here! I’m not leaving yet!” Gavin snapped, completely ignoring everyone else around now. They slunk off while they still had the chance.

The cop cars pulled up in front of the store and finally Gavin got the message. Too bad it was too late. For a split second, they considering fighting their way out. Chances were slim it would turn out in their favor. Too many cops, too many civilians. “Jack is gonna be so pissed,” Michael muttered as he dropped his shotgun and put up his hands. “And I’m gonna tell him that it’s your fault.”

Gavin huffed and turned away from Michael, tucking away his pistol and putting his hands up as well. No way was he dropping one of his favorite guns! “You’re the one who decided to steal a cop car before going on a crime spree you dope.” Well, he had him there. 

It took them like a minute to realize they weren’t actually getting arrested. When they did finally look out to the cop cars they found Ryan sitting on the hood of one of the cop cars while Jeremy sat on the roof. “Or we could just not tell Jack about it at all,” the Vagabond offered. Bodies scattered the street and blood painted the pair’s clothes.

“Yeah that sounds like a better idea,” Michael replied, stooping to pick up the shotgun and bag of jewels. “What are you guys even doing here?” 

Jeremy and Ryan exchanged a look and then Jeremy spoke up. “Ya know, that’s a very good question. And I wish I had an answer for it. We just went out for some coffee and then some shit happened and now we’re here. You know how it is.” However much they wanted to say that no, they did not know how that was, well… They all had days like that. 

Rather than question it, Michael and Gavin just shrugged and pulled off their ski-masks. “So back to HQ to lie-low then?”

“As good a plan as any,” Ryan conceded. “I’ll drive.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got such a good response on my last fic that I was inspired to write some more! I just wanted to test out Michael and Gavin's characters honestly. Hope it was fun and you guys enjoyed it! If so, consider leaving a kudos or a comment cause they make my day!


End file.
